


Worried

by lasihiutale



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: You get injured in a battle against Percival Graves/Grindelwald, but Newt can't help you since Credence is still in danger.





	Worried

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: a bit angsty, violence (through spells), mention of blood.

The fight was terrifying. Percival Graves had gone mad. What he thought he was doing? Pieces from the metro station’s roof fell down on the metro tracks and Credence… he was extremely scared. His obscurus didn’t help the situation and you were sure that soon the whole metro station would collapse from all the fighting. You were positioned behind one of the metro pillars and squeezed your wand like your life was dependent on it.  
  
“Stupefy!” you heard yourself shout after you lunged from your hide, but Graves was quicker than you. He just whipped his wand without saying anything and the magical shield appeared in front of him. You ran to the obscurus.  
  
“Credence, hey, calm down.” you said to him and on that moment, the obscurus stopped spinning. You smiled calmingly at it – him.  
  
“It’s Y/N, remember? Calm down. Let’s talk.” as you spoke, you went closer to the hide, to safety from the fighting. You didn’t want to leave Newt alone fighting, but someone had to calm Credence too. The obscurus started slowly shrinking and became smaller… and smaller… and smaller. And finally, you saw Credence sit in front of you, his eyes puffy and swollen from all the crying. You sighed and reached out to grab Credence’s hand.  
  
“Everything is alright. You can control it. Come home with me and Newt. Please?” you squeezed Credence’s hand a bit and his mouth opened just a little bit. His lower lip quivered, and his gaze suddenly shot down from your eyes.  
  
“W-what a-about… G-graves?” he whispered, and you glanced at the direction of fighting sounds.  
  
“I… I don’t know what happened to him. He used to be a kind person and good at his job. I don’t understand why… why would he destroy his career and reputation like that. But you’re safe from him, if you come with me.” you whispered to him and stood up, looking to both directions before grabbing Credence’s hand and heading towards the stairs out from the metro station.  
  
“L/N. Where do you think you’re going?” you heard Grave’s voice say and you immediately raised your wand.  
  
“Protego!”  
  
But you did it too late. Graves’s spell hit you and sent you flying on the stairs. You heard Newt screaming your name and Credence turning into obscurus once again… and then you saw only blackness.  
  
—  
  
Newt stood completely frozen for a moment. His dear Y/N laid on the ground, her blood staining the floor. He didn’t know if you were passed out or… dead. He couldn’t bear the thought of you being dead.  
  
Graves had taken the opportunity and tried to manipulate Credence by promising him the moon and all the stars from the sky. But fortunately, you had made him believe that Graves isn’t a good man anymore, so Credence just grew angrier as Graves talked. Newt lunged towards Graves and made him back down from Credence. He wanted to go and help you, but he knew he couldn’t. Not without putting Credence in danger.  
  
So they fought.  
  
“Do you think Dumbledore would be proud of you? Fighting against one of the most valued wizards of United States?” he asked and grinned as he saw Newt’s face twitch just the slightest.  
  
“Would he join you? Fight with you?” he continued and his grin just grew as Newt’s face twitched some more.  
  
“Do you think your dear… Y/N would be proud of you? If she dies? You chose this poor creature before her…”  
  
But before Graves could continue, Tina came to the metro station from the tunnel.  
  
“Credence!” Tina screamed at the moment of seeing him and Credence stopped, just like he had stopped when you had talked to him.  
  
“Stop this, Credence. This man has lied to you.” Tina said, but Graves stepped in front of her.  
  
“Don’t listen to her, Credence. With me, you can be more powerful than any wizard that has ever been seen.”  
  
“Don’t stop, Tina, he listens to you.” Newt said, ignoring Graves’s glare at him.  
  
“That woman… she was cruel to you. I wanted to help you sooner, but I-“  
  
“Destroy the obscurus!” MACUSA had emerged from the metro tunnel and they all pointed wands towards Credence.  
  
“Stop! Shush!” Tina shouted to the MACUSA and then turned to Credence, who had started to panic again.  
  
“Credence, calm down, hush…”  
  
MACUSA started firing spells on Credence while Newt and Tina screamed. Even Graves screamed no’s and eventually, the obscurus blew up.  
  
A moment, Newt looked shocked about Credence. Then he saw your body, still laying on the floor in the small pool of your blood.  
  
Newt hurried to you and held your limp body in his arms. He checked your pulse, which fortunately was there. You didn’t wake up from his shakes though and that made Newt kinda worried.  
  
“Graves attacked Y/N as she was trying to take Credence out?” Queenie had appeared beside Newt and flinched as Graves and MACUSA started fighting. Newt watched it for a moment, then he furrowed his eyebrows and stood up. Queenie read his mind and she took hold of you as Newt went to Graves. He disarmed him and then threw a binding spell on him.  
  
“Revelio.” he said quietly and everyone watched as Graves’s black hair turned blond, his eyes changed color, a mustache grew on his face and his smile turned into an evil grin.  
  
“Do you think you can hold me?” Grindelwald asked from madam Picquery, but she just smirked at him.  
  
“We’ll do our best, mr. Grindelwald.”  
  
—  
  
You woke up at the hospital of the magical injuries. A nurse hurried beside your bed as soon as you groaned and tried to sit up.  
  
“Miss L/N! Are you feeling alright?” she asked and you nodded.  
  
“Somewhat, yes. Where’s Newt?” you asked and at the same time, Newt appeared at the door. He hurried beside your bed and kissed you as soon as he reached you.  
  
“I’m sorry Y/N, I couldn’t… Credence. I believe he’s alive but… I couldn’t save him now.” he muttered and you smiled sadly.  
  
“It’s okay. If he’s alive, that’s all that matters. Right?” you bit your lip and turned your gaze back to Newt.  
  
“Graves?”  
  
“He wasn’t Graves. He was Gellert Grindelwald. He probably has killed the real Graves.” Newt muttered and squeezed your hand. “But he’s locked up now.”  
  
“Good.” you said and looked at the nurse, who knew what you were thinking and nodded.  
  
“Let’s go home.” you said to Newt.


End file.
